Love will find a way
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Katniss is back in 12 and life dosnt exist anymore for the Mocking-Jay. But something happens that forces our victors to fight back once again, just to be able to lead a normal life. Everlark! And romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I've been wirting fanfic for a while but this time Im doing a Hunger Games story. I dont own anyone, that all belongs to Suzanne Collins. I'm just mearly borrowing it for a while! :) Anyways, so yeah this is the first chapter, which is a little bit boring but it sets up for the rest of the chapters. This takes place after Mocking-Jay. I wanted to do something different and so please enjoy. If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me and PLEASE leave a review!**

**Title: Love will Find a way**

**Chapter 1**

I sit in front of the blazing fire in the rocking chair my mother use to sit in and knit. My mother who refused to come back to District 12 after the war, she stayed in District 4 help. She told me that it was too painful to live here, she abandoned me in my time of need. The time that I needed her most, I begged her to come back. She looked at me,stone cold and said she couldn't. She didn't even tell me she was sorry. I don't need her anyways. I never have needed her.

I hear a knocking on the door, I don't bother to look over and see who it is. I already know. It's Haymitch and Greasy Sae. They always come in and check on me several times a day. Sometimes its only one of them or sometimes it's both. I guess because I don't care for myself they want to care for me, hoping that I will snap out of my depression and get on with my life with them. Haymitch comes into view telling me something important. I tune him out while Greasy Sae hand feeds me breakfast. I eat whatever it is knowing full aware Haymitch will throw my ass into a freezing cold shower again. Like he did a few weeks ago when I refused to eat. That day was hard for me, it was Prim's birthday.

The one person I need thinks that I am some mutt that the Capitol has invented. He is the only person that I love and yet, I can't have him. I miss him. I miss the boy that protected me from harm, rather than trying to inflict it. I haven't really seen much of Peeta, the last time we were in the same room his eyes turned a very scary dark color. He kept circling around me in this weird way, like he was trying to taunt me. I know its just from the hijacking, but he has to remember that he loves me? That he once cared for me? That he would do anything to protect me? Wouldn't he?

I don't even have Gale anymore to turn to. We fought back in the Capitol. I blamed him for Prim's death and for my mother not returning. I'm still hurt. I know that his snare could have been a direct result of Prims death. I turn my head away from the spoon deep in thought. Or was it? Did I blame Gale for everything because he was just a easy target? I shake my head slightly, unsure of answers to my questions.

Before any of this ever happened, I use to hunt for a living. To keep my family alive. I loved going into the woods to spend time with Gale and to relive memories of my father. I don't even have that now. I have refused to hunt, it seems like killing anything would flood my brain full of bad memories that have caused too much death and hurt that was a direct result of me. I just assume to not have anything to do with it.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 18 years old. I won the 74th Hunger Games, and was rescued in the Quarter Quell and became the Mocking-Jay. I was part of the rebellion. I killed a lot of innocent people. I have no light left in me. My sister was killed, and Peeta wants to kill me. I'm back in District 12 with a lot of people around me but, I am alone.

Something brought me out of my daze. I look up at Haymitch with questioning eyes. "What is that noise?" I hardly whisper, I haven't spoken in I don't know how long. My throat hurts. My jaws are tight.

He looks at Sae in a way telling her that I figured it out when I wasn't suppose to. "It's nothing. Lets get you into a shower." Greasy Sae says and she stands me up.

I yank my arm away from her, I hated being touched ever since this whole disaster ended. I go to the front door and I see someone hunched over digging. "HEY!" I yell out getting his attention burning my throat and hurting my jaws in the meantime.

He slowly stands up and turns around. Peeta. I see his bright blue eyes shining at me, which I don't really notice. "Hey." He says shaking the dirt off his shoes and hands and walking up to me. For a moment I panic and run inside to the back door trying to put as much distance between him and I as fast as I could.

"Katniss! It's okay, don't run!" He yelled running after me.

I stop on the steps leading to my back yard. His voice wasn't vicious. "Peeta?" I question as I turn around. Six eyes staring at me, one set belonging to Peeta. He comes closer. "Are you okay?" I question, my eyes forcing the tears to go away. Blinking as fast as I could.

He grabbed me and brought me into him. The scent of clean soap and baked bread. He held me for a while, standing up but we slowly slumped to the steps to sit. He was gently stroking my hair as I sobbed into his chest. I missed our hugs. I missed how safe I felt in his arms. He would always make the pain of everything go away. I felt the safest here wrapped in his arms. He had started to softly stroke my hair, which caused goose bumps to pop up over my body. Which made me shiver some .After a while my body stopped reacting to seeing Peeta. It had been a very long time, I'm not very sure how long it has been. Maybe the day that we buried Prim. I felt vomit coming up my throat burning as it tried to come up, I kept swallowing and forcing it down. I think he noticed this so he finally spoke to me in a soft voice. "You are cold, lets get you inside."

I must have spaced out again cause he nudged me with his shoulder. "Katniss?" He questioned. I looked up at him, giving a small forced smile. I was tired and I felt unstable. I felt like I had broken into a million pieces.

Peeta gently picked me up and carried me through the house. "You haven't showered in a long time. Real or not real?" He questioned trying to make me smile.

I lean my head on his shoulder. "Extremely real. I think my last shower was when I saw you last."

His eyes grew big and a very disgusted look formed on his face. "Katniss that's been..." He stops to think for what seems like twenty minutes. "Ten months?" He questioned looking between Greasy Sae, Haymitch and myself.

"She has showered a little since then, sometimes I get her in twice a month." Greasy Sae says from the sink, drying her hands off from the dishes.

"Sweetheart hasn't been good." Haymitch says.

Peeta nods his head like hes trying to get past the fact that I'm extremely filthy.

I look into Peeta's eyes and I say quietly. "Do you still think that I am a mutt? Real or not real?" I question, knowing full aware that this is a off the wall question.

**Cliffhanger! Hee hee hee, I'll try to update again in a few days, unless I get a LOT of reviews then I'll update sooner! :)  
**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delayed update. Life got busy and I wanted to badly to update but I just didnt have a chance. I'm so happy I got some reviews and some new followes! PLEASE review because it encourages me to update sooner. Please pass this story on to all of your friends,** **things will start getting a little more HGish from the next chapter on out. I cant wait to hear everyones reactions! So please R&R and I'll update when I get 5 new reviews! :)**

Haymitch and Greasy Sae both looked at Peeta when I asked this question. They were in the lounge as I asked. Peeta sat me down gently. "Real, but I'm working on it. I can usually tell when I'm going to have an episode, but sometimes I can't tell and that is usually when something unexpected hits get...shiny."

I nod my head, understanding what he's saying. When I was stung by the tracker jackers, things seemed very shiny.

"I don't usually leave his side." Haymitch says. "I'm always very close, especially in public. Or around you."

"Wait, you have been here before?" I ask looking between my three friends, but pointing the question to Peeta.

He looks confused. "I come here once or twice a day Kat. Don't you remember?"

I shake my head no. I can't believe that all of these months and I don't remember a thing. I feel so horrible. "No, I'm sorry Peeta."

"Its alright. Lets go get you into the shower." Peeta says taking my hand and leading me up the stairs into my bathroom. "Do you need help?" He asks me after setting the temperature on the water.

"Just stay close okay? I always feel like they are watching me still." I state while slowly undressing. "Will you burn these clothes for me?"

"Where did you get them?" Peeta asks while picking the clothes up from the floor.

"The clothes came from the capitol. I had to wear them when I was there." I say turning around, not really caring what Peeta saw of me or not. I was positive after all we had been though nothing was a surprise anymore.

He looked up from getting the last of the clothes and we locked eyes with each other. I noticed the change of color in his eyes and my heart started pounding out of my chest. I was backing up into the shower and closed the glass door in front of me as Peeta kept getting closer to me. He parted his lips to speak. "MUTT!" He screamed. I was panicked, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. The hot water was too hot and was stinging my body in pain.

Haymitch was pounding on the bathroom door, Peeta was pacing back and forth yelling how I'm a mutt and he needed to kill me. I was screaming for Haymitch when Peeta snapped at me. "SHUT UP!" I swallowed hard, just as Haymitch busted the door down. I curled up on the shower floor bringing my legs to my chest. Rocking back and forth repeating what I know... "My name is Katniss Everdeen..."

Haymitch has Peeta against the floor whispering things to him. I can't hear because I'm too busy trying to calm myself. I notice Peeta nodding his head and then Haymitch slowly gets him up off the floor, I'm shaking. I don't know if its from when I was trying to turn the hot water down and it got too cold or from my nerves. The next thing I know is that Peeta opens the shower door, I don't even react. I figure if he is going to kill me might as well get it overwith. Peeta slowly climbs into the shower, clothes in all. He sits down right next to me. "I'm sorry. I saw your scars and I freaked out. I didn't mean to make you scared." Peeta says wrapping his arms around my frail body.

"Maybe you could try." I finally speak.

"Try what?" Peeta asks moving his lips to my forehead and giving me a gentle kiss.

I look up and see Haymitch sitting on the edge of my bed, he looks tired. "Maybe you could try and get better. I'll try."

Peeta whispered in my ear. "Always." He says simply.

Tears fill my eyes. And I nod my head in agreement. "Always." I whisper.

I feel his grip loosen and help me stand up in the shower, turning the water warmer and stands me under it. He gently washes my body covered in scars. And washes my hair, taking extra care with the conditioner and the knots. Brushing them out with his fingers. Once I'm all rinsed off and clean he helps me out of the shower where I pad my way into my bedroom, leaving Peeta in the bathroom. Once he's out he sees me dressing myself in some black yoga pants and a fitted shirt. My hands run over my body lightly as I think of the time when Cinna gave me these clothes, wine had spilled on my dress at the fault of Haymitch so Cinna gave me these to put on. He kept laughing at me when I kept saying yoga pants, he had to explain what they were for.

I turned around to find Peeta in my robe, he took my hand and led me to the bed. "You need to sleep." He says turning the bed down and getting me into it.

He kisses my cheek and as he pulls away I grab his arm. "Stay. Please. Maybe the nightmares won't come tonight."

"Maybe." He says, hoping his dreams won't come back either. He crawls into my bed and we both fall fast asleep safe in each others arms.

THE NEXT DAY:

I wake up in my bed. I haven't slept in this bed for a very long time. Since before the Quarter Quell. I sigh and throw the blankets off of me and drag myself out of bed. I walk into the bathroom to shower and memories of yesterday come flooding back into my mind. I take a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out. "You can do this Katniss." I said. "Its time to shower." I say to myself, just to get myself to keep my promise to Peeta to try and get better. I let the hot water run over my body. Fingers running over the scars and places where Peeta has touched me. I shake the memory from my head and quickly wash my hair and body. Trying to make it clean. But I somehow feel it will never be clean. I step out for once wishing I was standing over the dryers that the Capitol has. I quickly braid my hair and it lays on my left shoulder like it always has in the past, some of my hair falls out from my hair being burnt.

I walk into my bedroom and go right to the dresser to get some clothes. I pull out a pair of pants and a shirt and I hear noises from downstairs. I try telling myself that its probably just Haymitch, but then I hear strange noises, sounding like a screeching. I begin to wonder if its a Mutt or something. I slowly go down the stairs not making any noise as I walk. Which is easy for me to do. I have become very sneaky the past few years. I make my way to the last step and I hear Haymitch and Peeta talking in the kitchen, I let out a sigh of relief when I see it. That stupid gray cat. My hands start to shake as my anger rises.

It's just a cat Katniss, just a cat. I tell myself. As I walk by I look down as it hisses at me. "I'll still cook you." I snarl at it, it acts like its hurt but I honestly don't care. "Who let the flea bag in the house?" I question.

Both Peeta and Haymitch point to each other. And they both smile. I shake my head. "I ought to shoot it and give it to Sae to cook in one of her stews." I say as it comes in meowing.

"So then you might want this?" Peeta asks giving me something wrapped up.

My head turns to the side. "What's this?" I question.

"Open it." Haymitch says. "He thinks its a good idea."

"And you dont?" I ask, looking at my friend in the eyes. His green eyes tell me he thinks its a bad idea.

I take the package knowing as soon as I touch it thats its a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Weapons. Deadly weapons. Weapons that kill. I take a deep breath. Hunting and killing people are different. I drop it. "Whose idea was this?" I question.

Haymitch points to Peeta. Which in turn causes Peeta to raise his hand. His eyes large.

I nod my head. I have this war in my head trying to determine whether or not I should do this. "Maybe we could all go together." I say holding the bow and placing a arrow in it, pointing it towards the cat.

"Katniss, it's just a cat!" He almost shouts.

I nod my head. "Yes, but I'm just trying it out. I wouldn't hurt Prim's cat." I say watching as Buttercup reacts to her name. He perks up and starts pacing around the kitchen looking for her.

I lower my bow and my head. My hands drop to my side and I feel my body start to shake while tears run down my face. I didn't expect the stupid cat to react from hearing Prim's name. I drop to the floor, curled up in a ball. I hug my legs tightly trying to control my body from the violent shaking. I see Haymitch and Peeta stand up and kneel down to me. Peeta was telling me that it would be alright while gently rubbing my hair, I felt Haymitch holding my hand. I knew he felt bad.

"Should we take her back to bed?" Peeta asks?

Haymitch didn't answer right away. "No, we need to get her into the woods. It will help the both of you. But mostly her. She needs to breathe and gain some kind of confidence back."

I suddenly felt Haymitch tense up. I slowly stopped moving and tears were falling silently. I didn't know why he stopped moving or speaking. His touch became protective and I didn't hear Peeta any longer. He moved his hand from my body. I carefully sit up and look into Haymitch's green eyes, they were fixed on Peeta. I slowly turn my head and see him. His beautiful ocean blue eyes had turned into a dark cloudy blue. Haymitch slowly pulled me behind him.

**Well, what did you think? Dun...dun...dun...clifhangers! Anyways, thanks for reading and remember 5 new reviwes and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Hope summer is going well for you all. Here is my latest update and I hope its not to confusing! :/ Please review and enjoy! :)**

"Peeta?" Haymitch questions.

"Let me." I say softly. I move in front of Peeta, I take his hands into mine, he grips my hands and squeezes them tightly. I felt my fingers going numb. "Talk to me Peeta." I say.

His eyes turn to mine. I felt him wanting to lunge at me but he was trying to control himself. "Haymitch, dont stop him okay?"

"What are you going to do Katniss?" He questions me.

"Peeta, are you suppose to attack me?" I ask.

Peeta responds by nodding his head yes.

"Is it because you are told that I am a mutt?"

He nods his head yes again.

I let out a breath. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but I was going to try my best. I wiggle my hands away from Peeta's grip, he growls at me slightly. "Shhh." I say in the most soothing voice I could muster. I place my hands on either side of his face. His body is shaking now, he is rocking back and forth.

"Katniss..." He whispers in a strange way, almost like the Mutts that killed Finnick.

I know it's now or never. My lips part...to sing the melody I haven't sang since my sweet Rue.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Peeta stops shaking and rocking.

Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

His lips stop moving and his eyes are starting to soften.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

Peeta's eyes are back to the normal hue of blue and his hands had found my hips as he grips them tightly.

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you._

Tears form in my eyes as memories of Rue's lifeless body lays in my arms. Peeta's eyes full of tears.

"Thank you." He speaks softly as he pulls me closer into him, his strong arms wrapping around my body. He buried his face in my neck, taking deep breaths. "That was the first time that I've been controlled."

"Sweetheart, that was amazing. The birds stopped to hear you sing!" Haymitch proclaimed.

"I know, isn't she like her father?" Peeta says looking over my shoulder at Haymitch.

"She is." Haymitch says shaking his head in total disbelief.

"Why is your heart pounding so fast?" Peeta asks pulling me at arms length.

I try to avoid my tears from falling down. "I have a lot going on in my head right now. I'll talk to you about it later." I say, standing up with the help of Peeta.

"Okay. Maybe we all should go for a walk." Haymitch says. "Meet you guys outside."

We both wait until Haymitch walks out of the house, until Peeta and I break down in tears. Holding on to one another. We both knew what that song meant to the both of us in our own special ways. We must have sat there holding each other for a while, because we heard a knock on the door when we both realized we were suppose to meet Haymitch outside. We both jump up and head towards the door to find Haymitch with a backpack of food.

The walk to the meadow was very quiet, most people hadn't seen me around town so it was kind of shocking to some. I felt like some were proud of me where others were maybe silent cursing me because I had killed their love ones. Peeta took my hand without saying a word. Some turned their heads in our directions and waved while some shook their head and walked away hurt and sad. I honestly felt bad, I felt like this when I had to go around on the Victory Tour. I felt for the families, I felt like they hated me. I kept trying to push the thought out of my head.

"The Meadow.." I say softly as I run up to it. It wasn't as pretty as it usually is for this time of year in the early fall. It had looked like the dirt was dug up. "What happened?" I questioned.

I saw Haymitch swallow hard. "This is where the town folk decided the mass grave should be for the ones who died here in twelve."

I felt the vomit trying to come full force to burn my throat, but I kept pushing it aside as I made my way to the edge of the forest. I took a deep breath as I listened for the buzzing of the fence, shaking my head knowing that it wasn't one and it won't ever be back on again. About ten minutes into the woods I stop by the place where Gale and I would meet up, but something was off. I felt like someone was there, so I turned around to Peeta and Haymitch.

I saw them pointing to something but I couldn't make it out.

Peeta got my attention and quickly turned to me. "We need to leave." He states with urgency.

"Why?" I ask trying to see what it is that they were looking at.

"Katniss, just do what he says." Haymitch says coming up close to me.

"Okay." I say following them out. "I forgot my game bag." I say as I quickly turn around to head back into the direction of where they were standing.

"She had her game bag Haymitch." Peeta says.

"Shit!" Haymitch proclaimed turning around, hot on Peeta's heals.

I reached the spot that they were looking at, my eyes weren't betraying me. I was looking right at bouquet of bright white roses. My heart started pounding, my hands were starting to shake. My hands sweating. I part my lips to speak when Peeta and Haymitch stand on either side of me. "He is dead right?" I question.

"I saw him myself, he is dead." Haymitch says covering his face with his hand, trying to believe himself what he is seeing.

"Maybe its from the flower shop, and someone was going to use them as a surprise?" Peeta says picking them up and smelling them. He shook his head and I saw his eyes changing to a deep blue hue again.

I went to take Peeta's hand when I saw something move from the corner of my eye, I turned to my left with a arrow already in my bow as I quickly search the woods in front of me. I instinctively put my own body in front of Peeta as my eyes continue to roam.

"What is it sweetheart?" Haymitch asks standing next to me, protecting Peeta as well.

"I saw something move. It wasn't a animal. It was too fast, it almost seemed like a human, the way it was able to move." I think of lowering my bow when Peeta grabs my waist, tapping his finger on my right hip. I knew what he was telling me. He sees the mysterious thing stalking us. I look to my right and see it. It's hiding in some bushes. Haymitch is trying to assure me that it's just an animal, but my eyes tell me different. I squint to see the face of the person.

I slightly move my bow to the right and as soon as I do the person jumps from the bushes running towards us. My eyes are either playing tricks on me or there is a mutt chasing us. Peeta is screaming in my ear just before he falls to the ground in fear. My thought was maybe he was tortured by this mutt. Haymitch just stands there in fear. I let my arrow go as it goes flying into the heart of the creature. I already have another arrow on its way going right for the eye, it drops and a piece of paper flies from its hand. I swallow hard and try to hide my shaking. Peeta is still shaking and screaming, but Haymitch is trying to comfort him.

I take another arrow out in case there are more, but my guess this one is just a warning. I pick up the paper open it and read it to myself.

"Miss. Everdeen,

You caused the death of my father. Now I will kill you. Happy hunting.

Orion Snow"

**Well, watcha think? Review!**


End file.
